


Click

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine moves to New York and they are surprised to see they don’t click anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by brizzbee: Prompt: I’d like to see a fic where when they get back together Kurt treats Blaine terribly because he thinks he deserves it (anytime Blaine brings something up, Kurt brings up “at least I’ve never cheated on you”). Maybe even hits him. I’d like a third party to call Kurt out on it. Maybe cops are involved. The most important part? No quick resolutions. I want Kurt to need to earn his way back into Blaine’s life (although Blaine doesnt have to forgive him) and have lasting repercussions.

Maybe the reason it became a habit was because Blaine fell into it so easily. 

 

Kurt had agreed to get back together with him and swore that he would do anything Kurt wanted, just as long as he gave him a second chance. It was hard not to take advantage of Blaine’s willingness and Kurt was just so angry. It became a habit. 

 

"I can’t just miss this party!"

 

"Sebastian will be there," Kurt argued back, jealousy rearing it’s ugly head. "He’s been worse than usual lately."

 

"But the Warblers are my friends and I miss them," Blaine was obviously getting frustrated. "You can trust me."

 

"I don’t think I can Blaine," Kurt snapped, gripping the phone tighter. "You’ve already cheated on me once. I don’t like the fact that a guy who clearly wants to fuck you will be there. You haven’t shown the greatest restraint with that."

 

"You’re right," He whispered. "I’m sorry. You can trust me Kurt, I promise."

 

"We’ll see," Kurt hung up. A small voice in the back of his mind chastised him for being so rude. Then he remembered all of the anger and hate he felt after Blaine admitted to feeling.

 

Maybe Blaine needed to hurt a little. 

 

Blaine graduated high school and moved to New York, moving into the apartment with them. At first, things were perfect. They took advantage of living together and started spending time together all the time. 

 

And then Kurt couldn’t hold it back.

 

Blaine wanted to go to a study group and there was a gay guy there? Remember what happened last time you were left alone with a gay guy?

 

You’re wearing those tight pants? Why?

 

You don’t want to go with me to a party? Why?

 

And he couldn’t stop. Everything Blaine said was followed by a retort. Over time he could clearly see Blaine growing quiet, his smiles fading, his eyes losing their spark but he couldn’t stop. Kurt had been angry at Blaine for so long that he let out all of his frustration on his boyfriend, hoping that one day he would feel like the pain had evened out. 

 

One night, it all came crashing down. 

 

"I just don’t understand why you want to go?"

 

"Because Kurt," Blaine frowned. "I haven’t gone out in weeks and Leo invited me. I want to go out with my friends."

 

"And I said I wasn’t in the mood to go out," Kurt argued back. 

 

"I can go by myself!"

 

"I can’t trust you," Blaine took a step back, looking furious. 

 

"Kurt, I fucked up," He sighed. "But it was a long time ago and I regret it more than anything."

 

"Tigers don’t change their stripes," Kurt snarled. "Unless I’m going with you, you’re not going."

 

"It’s insane Kurt. You can’t…"

 

Kurt saw red and before he knew it, Blaine was stumbling backwards and holding his cheek.His heart stopped when he heard a sharp gasp behind them. 

 

"Kurt, what the fuck?" Santana dropped her bag noisily on the floor and Blaine moved to get away from him. 

 

"It’s not…"

 

"I’m done," Blaine spat. "I’m tired of this."

 

"Hold up," Santana crossed the room quickly, standing between them as Kurt took a step forward. "This isn’t what it looks like. Blaine, stop this."

 

"Stop Kurt," Santana’s eyes flashed. "I don’t know what’s happening but I just walked in on you hitting your boyfriend."

 

"You misunderstand."

 

"I guess I misunderstand too," Blaine moved to the closet and pulled out a bag.

 

_Oh God…he already had a bag packed._

 

"Blaine!"

 

"I’m tired of this," Blaine spat, cheek still red from the slap. Santana was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. "You’re always putting me down, not letting me do anything, reminding me of the cheating and now? Now you hit me. I’m done Kurt."

 

"What are you going to do?" Kurt spat. 

 

"I’m leaving. I’ll stay with Lucy until I can find my own apartment," He grabbed his phone and keys. "This was a mistake Kurt."

 

The apartment was silent for a few moments after Blaine walked out and Santana turned to him slowly. 

 

"I thought I knew you," She whispered before walking into her section of the apartment. 

 

Then the panic set in. 

 

Kurt knew what Blaine said was true. But had he really been abusing him? Looking back on everything he said or did…it was true. God…he had abused his boyfriend. 

 

Blaine never responded to a single text or phone call and for days never contacted Kurt. Being without Blaine reminded Kurt how used he was to him being around.It honestly felt like something had been ripped away from him.

 

A week after Blaine left he responded to a text agreeing to coffee.

 

Kurt was nervous when he walked into the coffee shop and saw Blaine sitting there, stirring his coffee. There was no smile, his face didn’t light up…Blaine just glanced up.

 

"I’m going to be honest," Blaine said softly. "I don’t deserve how you’ve been treating me."

 

"I know."

 

"Tell me," Blaine looked so serious that Kurt felt his mouth go dry. "Tell me why. I want to know that you know."

 

"Blaine…"

 

"Tell me or I’ll leave."

 

"I know…I hate myself for hitting you," Blaine eyes went flinty. "I hate myself for the things I said…"

 

"No you don’t. You reminded constantly of what I had done, making me feel like shit…"

 

"Blaine."

 

"And I don’t deserve it, no matter what you kept saying to me," Blaine drained his coffee. "I am not going to be in a relationship where I am waiting to be insulted or hit. I thought…I thought you were the love of my life."

 

"I love you too! Blaine please, it won’t happen again," Kurt said, panicked. 

 

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I’m not staying with you just because you apologized. We need to be apart and figure out what we want. I don’t want this right now."

 

"Blaine…"

 

"Let just try to see if we can even be friends," Blaine stood up. "I’ll be getting my own place soon. I’ll text you when I’m ready to talk."

 

He walked out of the shop, leaving Kurt with his heart breaking. 


	2. Renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Click? Still angsty but happier? Maybe set when Blaine’s gotten his own place and decided he wants to try and move on. Maybe they all go out. Some of Blaine’s friends plus Santana and Rachel with Kurt tagging along, but not knowing he’s meeting up with Blaine.

"They’re super nice," Rachel pouted. "Come on, they’re dying to meet you."

 

"Are they really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

 

Ever since Blaine left, Kurt had just sat in the apartment, feeling horrible and refusing to talk to anyone. Santana and Rachel had tried desperately to get him to talk but he just curled up tighter and stayed quiet. 

 

"You need to go out," Santana whispered. After she had walked in on Blaine being hit she had been really awkward around Kurt, refusing to look him in the eye. Slowly, she began to open up and finally began to really worry about her friend. 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you can’t just sit here and mope. It’s depressing," She snapped back and Kurt sighed. 

 

"Fine, just to go out dancing…and maybe get a drink," He put his head in his hands. "Just let me go get dressed, okay?"

 

Half an hour later Kurt was leaning against the bar, sipping on a daiquiri and watching his friends dance. All these other boys didn’t even keep his attention, his mind still on his ex-boyfriend. Rachel let out a high pitched scream and threw herself at a tall blonde girl wearing a fedora. A few other people followed her, smiling good-naturedly at the others until Kurt saw…Blaine. 

 

Blaine was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted yellow shirt, smiling and talking to a red haired girl. He was laughing, grin bright and beautiful and then he turned his eyes on Kurt and his smile vanished. 

 

"I should go," He mumbled to Santana and it looked like Blaine was saying the same thing. 

 

"Stay," She pulled on his shirt and normally he would freak out but he was pretty desperate to get away. "Just…go talk to him."

 

Kurt instantly became suspicious that this had been the plan all along. 

 

On the other side of the group, Blaine had his arms crossed over his stomach and was staring at his feet. With a heavy sigh, Kurt made his way to Blaine’s side and glanced over to him.

 

"How are you?"

 

"Good."

 

Kurt nodded, puffing out his cheeks slightly and rocking on his feet. 

 

"Have…have you found another place?"

 

"Yeah, I’m staying with Caroline and Oliver," Blaine glanced over to him. "It’s a little cramped but nice."

 

"I’m glad," Kurt stared down at his feet, staying quiet for a long moment. "The apartment is really quiet without you."

 

"Hmm," Blaine nodded. 

 

"I mean…I don’t expect you to come back. I hurt you…I’ve been hurting you…" He sighed and glanced over to see Blaine watching him intently. "I can’t express how sorry I am Blaine."

 

"This isn’t a new thing," Blaine said, almost too soft to hear over the music. "Our relationship was never in balance." 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We were supposed to love each other equally right?" Kurt nodded. "I don’t think we did. I think I loved you so much that I couldn’t love myself as well."

 

"I’m confused," Kurt frowned and Blaine took in a deep breath.

 

"I didn’t like how I felt. Everything in my life revolved around you and I didn’t realize it until I left. God Kurt, you were horrible to me," Blaine stared up at the ceiling. "I can’t be with someone that makes me hate myself."

 

"I never knew that was how you felt," Kurt gently squeezed his elbow, getting a glance. "I’m so sorry that I did that."

 

"I never really spoke up," Blaine shrugged. 

 

"It’s no excuse," Kurt gave him a smile. "I am sorry."

 

"I’d like if we could be friends?" Blaine suggested.

 

"I’d love that," Kurt gave him another smile. 


End file.
